Don and Jess: Veritas
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Sorry for taking so long. No real summary, just the conclusion of the season four finale. FA some MS if you look.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with season 5. Ok I have a cliffhanger to finish and technically this is where the writers first introduced Sam but since we already know her, I won't really be making a big deal out of it. So on with it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Really not saying it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Stella barely let the car come to a rest before she threw open her door and ran over to where Mac was. Jess and Don were a little slower, letting Stella have a minute.

"Well at least he's alive." Jess said. "Now Stella can relax."

Don laughed. "Jess have you ever known those two to relax when it comes to each other?"

"Good point." Jess said. She looked around. "This is going to fall under Jersey PD jurisdiction isn't it?"

Don followed Jess' gaze around the scene. "Yeah it will. But I doubt they'll mind our help."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After agreeing to give Jersey lead on the case, Stella had pictures taken and brought to Sid for a virtual autopsy. Having not left Mac's side for long, Stella watched as he frowned and pulled a bullet from his shirt.

"Where did that come from Mac?" Stella asked.

Mac looked at Stella, still a little out of it because of the concussion he had. "I have no idea Stel."

Jess held open an evidence bag for him. "I'll get it to the lab."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess looked up from the file she was reading as Don sat at his desk.

"Was Sam able to help?" Jess asked.

Don shrugged. "She loaned her car to someone she barely knew."

Jess leaned forward on her desk. "What's going on with Sam lately?"

"I don't know Jess." Don said. "And she's starting to worry me."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

Don sighed. "Is it ok if I explain when we get home?"

Jess nodded. "That's fine."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess got home before Don and decided she would have dinner waiting for him since she knew he was really bothered by whatever was happening with Sam. Jess wasn't as clueless as she pretended when Don brought up being worried about his sister. Jess has started to notice something was off as well but wanted to know if she and Don were noticing the same things before she said anything. Looking through the fridge and freezer and realizing they had basically nothing to eat, Jess grabbed the phone to order take out. Just as she was

about the dial, the phone rang causing her to jump.

"Flack residence."

"Hey Jess."

Jess allowed herself a small smile. "Hey Don, you on your way home?"

"Yeah and as I'm sure you discovered we have food so do you want me to pick something up?"

Jess laughed. "I was just about to order out when you called. How about I call it in and you get it."

"Works for me. Usual Chinese place?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright then I'll let you make the call and see in about thirty minutes."

Jess hung up and then quickly placed the call for dinner before moving to the living room and laying out on the couch. Rolling on her side, she looked at the wedding picture that she had placed on the coffee table. It was a sibling photo. Jess was standing in front of her brothers with Don on her left and Sam on her right. Picking up the picture, she moved onto her back and stared at the picture. Sam had, over the course of her relationship with Don, become one of her best friends. Knowing something was wrong with Sam but not knowing what it was, was making Jess nuts. Completely unaware of how much time had passed,

Jess was surprised to hear Don's key in the door. She placed the photo back on the coffee table and stood to greet Don.

"Hey you." she said as she took the food and gave Don a kiss.

Don smiled, one of the first Jess had seen since he had talked with Sam.

"Hey how long have you been home?" Don asked as he followed Jess to the kitchen after removing his shoes and jacket.

"Not long, almost an hour." Jess said, placing the food on the table. "You ready to talk about Sam?"

Don sighed as he placed the plates on the table. "I don't know about ready but I said I would talk about it." Don sat down as Jess handed him a beer. "I got a call from Dad about a week ago. He and Mom have been noticing that Sam doesn't come around as much as she used to. They were worried. So I went to talk to her and found her drunk. Really drunk. I've never seen her that bad before Jess. I left a note on her nightstand asking her to call me. She never did. When I went to talk to her about the case, she tried blowing it off like it was nothing. When I asked her why she didn't call, she told me to stop being overprotective and to let her live her own life."

Jess took a long drink of her beer before speaking. "I know I probably should have said something before now but I've noticed changes in Sam too. Mostly her drinking."

Don looked at his wife in surprise. "You have?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah and I didn't say anything cause I thought she might just be under stress at work but now that you've pointed everything else out, I know it's not just stress. The last few times we've gone out, the two of us, she's gotten drunk fast and I'm not just talking tipsy drunk. I mean can't stand on her own, doesn't remember it the next day drunk."

Don ran a hand over his head. "God, what is going on with her? This isn't the Sam I grew up with. This isn't the Sam who helped with our wedding. This isn't my baby sister."

Jess got up and walked over to Don. Kneeling down next to him, she placed one hand on his knee and the other on his cheek.

"We'll figure it out." she said. "We won't let anything happen to her."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Short I know and I am soooooo sorry about taking forever to post. For some reason the story was being the most difficult story I've written so far. So you know the drill, let me know what you think, flame policy ain't going anywhere and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

HOLA, SARAH HERE! YAY! She finished it! Okay peeps, Lacy's b-day is soon, so send her a shout-out! She's working as hard as she can!! I'm 14 now (whoop!) and thank you to those of you who sent me b-day messages. KISSES!!!

Just had to put a reminder of my birthday, didn't you Sarah?


End file.
